


Work For Idle Hands

by ShortInsomniac98



Series: ShortInsomniac98's Crowley (and Nanny Ash) x Readers ;) [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anyways She's Got Brown Eyes In This Fic, Closet Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Door Sex, Dry Humping, Dry Sex, F/F, Finger Sucking, Kissing, Lemon, Lesbian Nanny Ashtoreth, Lesbian Sex, Nanny Ashtoreth Has Normal Eyes, Nanny Ashtoreth Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Or At Least She Can Make Them Look Normal, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, Smut, Sneaking Around, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Whichever You Prefer to Imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 18:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortInsomniac98/pseuds/ShortInsomniac98
Summary: “I was wondering if you were busy?”“No, I just finished my work for this morning.  I’m done until teatime unless Mrs. Dowling finds something else for me to do.”“The devil makes work for idle hands,” she said, smiling.You laughed nervously, still distracted by her hand, which had now moved up to caress your cheek.  You weren’t entirely sure if she was equating Mrs. Dowling to the devil, or if something else was meant entirely by that statement.  You didn’t have much time to think on it, though, because the next thing you knew, her lips were on yours, kissing you with a sort of gentle hunger.  She slid her arms around you, holding you close to her body, and you sighed, wrapping your own arms around her neck.





	Work For Idle Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Based on three separate requests which I decided to combine:
> 
> 1\. NSFW lesbian Nanny Ashtoreth  
2\. Nanny Ash sneaking around with the Dowlings' maid  
3\. Nanny Ashtoreth x Lesbian!Reader smut
> 
> I don't normally write reader inserts, so please don't be too harsh it it isn't very good.

You were certain you had passed her on your way to the stairwell. She’d been headed the other direction. You could have sworn it. That’s why you nearly jumped out of your skin at the sight of her standing right beside you after you closed the supply closet door after returning the vacuum cleaner to its proper place.

“Sorry, dear, I didn’t mean to scare you,” she said, smiling a little, placing a hand on your shoulder.

“No, it…it’s fine,” you said, shaking your head, less startled, but definitely a bit flustered by the feeling of her hand on your upper arm. “Just wasn’t expecting you is all. I thought you’d gone up to put little Warlock down for his nap.”

“Already done,” she said. “Poor lad’s all tuckered out from chasing frogs and such all morning. He was already asleep by the time we made it upstairs.”

“Oh,” you said, looking up at her as she took a step closer. You swallowed hard. “He’s a sweet kid.”

“I’ve got an hour until I have to wake him up,” she said in a hushed tone. “I was wondering if you were busy?”

“No, I just finished my work for this morning. I’m done until teatime unless Mrs. Dowling finds something else for me to do.”

“The devil makes work for idle hands,” she said, smiling.

You laughed nervously, still distracted by her hand, which had now moved up to caress your cheek. You weren’t entirely sure if she was equating Mrs. Dowling to the devil, or if something else was meant entirely by that statement. You didn’t have much time to think on it, though, because the next thing you knew, her lips were on yours, kissing you with a sort of gentle hunger. She slid her arms around you, holding you close to her body, and you sighed, wrapping your own arms around her neck.

Heavy footsteps clattered down the first few stairs, and you flew apart abruptly. Thinking fast, she opened the supply closet and ducked inside, pulling you with her. There in the dark, you both laughed quietly, exchanging a brief look before her lips crashed into yours again. She pushed you against the wall and pressed her body against yours. Her hands slid up your thighs, pushing your skirt up as they did, and you moaned softly at feeling of her skin on yours, warm and soft, but luckily the sound was muffled by her lips. She parted your legs with one knee and slipped her thigh between them, rocking her hips slowly, grinding into you.

Outside the door, the footsteps continued only as far as the kitchen before stopping. Then there were voices, the cook and the gardener from the sound of it, discussing vegetables for supper. You bit your bottom lip to keep quiet as her lips migrated lower, over your jawline, down to your neck. She undid a few buttons of your top and slipped a hand inside and under your bra, stroking her fingertips over your nipple until it was hard, then gently squeezing your breast in her hand, letting her palm graze over your nipple.

“_Hmm_,” you whimpered, pressing your hips forward into hers.

“Sh,” she hissed with a slight laugh. “They might hear.”

In a few moments, they were gone, and after the sound of their voices and footsteps had faded, you let out a soft moan of mixed relief and pleasure. She kissed your lips again tenderly, chastely.

“Oh, fuck,” you breathed as she hooked her hand behind the knee of your outside leg and wrapped it around her hips.

“_Language_,” she reprimanded breathlessly. “Have to…to wash your mouth out.”

You were so close, just from the mere friction and the closeness and intimacy of it all. You stifled another moan and your eyes squeezed tighter shut.

“Do you have any idea how much I want you?” she whispered, her lips brushing against your ear. “How much I want to know what you taste like? How badly I want to fuck you…until you scream and…and…” Her voice trailed off.

You felt the familiar build inside you, the tension and the pleasure rising higher and higher, your hips pressing forward. You wondered if she felt it, too, as a moan half-caught in her throat, but then there was the tinkling sound of a bell, and the cook’s voice shouting, _“Nursery!”_ and she pulled away all at once, leaving you hanging there on the edge, your heart pounding and your clit throbbing, and your brain barely working at all.

“What time do you get off work?” she asked, clearing her throat.

The bell rang again, and you looked at the door. “Er, ten.”

“I get off at nine,” she said. “I’ve got a room upstairs, a few doors down from the nursery. I’ll leave the door open just a crack, if you want to come that is.”

“Alright,” you nodded.

“_Nursery!_” the cook shouted again as the bell rang once more. “Blast it, where is that woman?” he muttered, followed by the sound of his footsteps coming closer.

“Alright,” she said with a smile, straightening her skirt before opening the door and slipping out into the corridor.

“What were you doin’ in there?” he cook asked, sounding quite confused as to just why the nanny could be seen leaving the cleaning supply cupboard.

“Oh, Warlock spilled a bit of juice earlier,” she said calmly. “I didn’t want to bother anyone, so I cleaned it up myself. I was just returning the supplies I used.”

“Right,” he said. “Er, you’re needed in the nursery.”

“Of course,” she said, and departed up the stairs, leaving him to stalk back off to the kitchen.

* * *

It was dark out when you finally made your way down to the floor where the nursery and several bedrooms, mostly vacant, were. Dinner had ended over an hour ago, and Mr. Dowling had an early morning the next day, so everyone had gone on to bed early.

You crept down the stairs from the staff living quarters to the second floor on your tiptoes, trying not to make a sound. Just as you were thinking how lucky you were to live in a period where hall boys and attendants had become obsolete, you were dragged back to reality by the sound of a deep, almost harsh sounding voice.

“Ma’am,” you heard the voice say.

You had almost forgotten about the secret service agents. There was one posted directly outside the nursery.

_Of course there was._

“Yes, sir,” you said, pulling your dressing gown tighter around your shoulders.

“What are you doing down here so late? Is everything alright?” he asked.

“I…” you said, trailing off, not having thought of a lie, when suddenly a door at the far end of the hallway opened.

“I’m sorry,” said Nanny Ashtoreth, stepping out, her long dressing gown hanging open and loose, revealing a silky black nightgown she did nothing to hide. She smiled brightly. “I called her. I wanted to talk to her. That’s all.”

“Oh, alright,” he agreed, though he still looked a bit skeptical.

“You’re welcome to join us if you like,” she said, and your eyes widened; she winked at you, unnoticed by the secret service agent. “We’ll just be talking. Hair, clothes…shoes…remedies for cramps. That fella from the time travel show all the young ladies are crazy about. You know, girl things.”

“That won’t be necessary, Miss Ash,” he said, suddenly put off. “Maybe another time when I’m not on duty, eh?”

She smirked. “Sure,” she said, nodding for you to follow her back to her room, and you did.

You glanced over your shoulder to see the secret service agent settling back down into his chair and looking down at his phone. He was putting earbuds in.

“I’m glad you’re here,” she said once you were both inside her room, the door shut and locked. “I was worried you’d changed your mind. You certainly had time to.”

“No,” you said. “I haven’t.”

She stroked your cheek as she leaned in to kiss you, and you accepted her warmly, placing your hands on her waist, just below her ribcage, relishing the warmth of her body under the soft, thin silk of her nightgown.

“Shall we pick up where we left off?” she asked, breaking away to look at you.

“Where was that?” you said, smiling. “Maybe you should remind me.”

“Hm,” she intoned, and placed a hand on your cheek. “I think about here,” she said.

She pressed her lips to yours. They were warm and soft and a little wet, just as before, and you followed their lead, taking on her speed, letting her deepen the kiss as soon as she felt like it, sighing into the kiss when you felt her tongue begging for entry and moaning softly when you felt it brush your own. Though your breathing quickened, hers miraculously stayed steady, completely even. You wondered how she managed it when everything in you was dying to come undone, telling you to pull her over to the bed and rub yourself off on her thigh. That was about where you’d left off in the cupboard, anyway.

But now she pulled away slowly and peered at you over her glasses, her warm brown eyes meeting your eyes. Her lips still parted and swollen, glistening with your saliva and her own, morphed into a soft smile. She rubbed a thumb over your bottom lip before slipping it into your mouth, and eagerly, you accepted it, sucking gently. You closed your eyes, focusing on the warm, slightly salty taste of her skin.

“Eyes open, dear,” she said, and with the fingers under your chin, angled your face up to her.

You opened your eyes again to look at her.

“That’s good,” she said in a soft, soothing voice. “Good girl. You look so beautiful like this. I wonder what you’d look like with that mouth between my legs…”

Slowly, you released her thumb from your lips and sank down to your knees, sliding your hands down her sides, feeling the subtle curves of her body from her waist all the way to her thighs. She sighed pleasantly and looked down at you in mock curiosity as you slid your hands under her skirt and hooked your fingers in the waistband of her panties.

“You’re such a dirty girl,” she said, running a hand through your hair and smiling down at you.

You tugged her panties down and off, returning her smile as you did. “Only for you,” you teased, pressing your lips to her hipbone.

You kissed her thigh next, and she gripped your hair tighter, almost without meaning to. You ran your tongue over a few inches of skin on her inner thigh, smiling again as she leaned heavily against the door, quite proud of yourself for getting this reaction out of her, especially after what she’d done to you earlier that afternoon.

“Such a tease,” she breathed out halfheartedly, noticing your smile.

“I can stop teasing if you like,” you said, and licked a stripe up her slit, catching her off guard and earning a not-so-soft moan.

“_Oh_,” she sighed, and she wrapped one of her legs around your shoulders. “Yes, that’s it.”

Holding onto her hips, you started to work on her slowly, pushing your tongue between her labia, then deep into her, earning a sharp gasp as you licked inside her. She carded a hand slowly through your hair, stroking it gently and letting her nails graze your scalp lightly. Her hips rocked against your face.

“A little higher,” she said breathlessly.

Following her instructions, you took her swollen clit between your lips and sucked at it gently. You tongued slow circles around it, and you smiled against her noticing the way her back arched off the door slightly. You ran your hands over her thighs, her ass, her hips, feeling the way her body moved under your touch.

“_Yes_,” she cooed, placing a hand on your cheek as a bit of gentle encouragement. “_There_. That’s good. Very good, darling.”

Her hand slipped back into your hair, grabbing a handful of it at the back of your head, and she pulled it gently. Her other hand clawed at the door, but finding nothing to hold onto, clenched into a fist which she pressed firmly against it.

“_Hmm_,” she moaned, and her head fell back against the door with a soft thud. “Oh, _fuck_.”

Her breathing was coming out hard and fast now, and she relaxed, releasing the grip on your hair and lowering her leg. She had come, you realized; you did that. You smiled as you stood back up.

“Now whose mouth are we going to have to wash out?” you teased.

She returned your smile with a small, sly one of her own, and kissed you, not caring about the taste of her own come on your lips.

“I think it’s your turn now,” she said, ignoring your question and kissing you again.

Gradually, she deepened the kiss and drew you in closer with a gentle sense of urgency. Her hands slid over your torso and down to your thighs before slowly inching your nightgown up so she could slip her hand underneath it.

Feeling her hand cup your vulva, her fingertips brushing over the front of your panties, your mouth fell open and a soft moan fell from your lips. Her lips found the sensitive spot on the side of your neck and she kissed and sucked gently as she rubbed you.

“Oh,” you sighed, barely a breath of a whisper.

“That feel nice?” she whispered, her lips brushing the side of your neck.

“Yes,” you said, grinding against her, desperate for just a little more friction.

“You like that?” she asked.

“_Yes_,” you said again, burying a hand in her hair and letting the other slide up her body until you felt her nipple under your palm beneath the soft silk of her nightgown. You rubbed it gently, earning a soft, pleasant sigh and inadvertently making her quicken her pace.

“Do you want to try something else?” she asked, stopping abruptly, leaving you once again hanging on the edge.

You squeezed your eyes shut, trying to reorient yourself, and opened them again. “Like what?” you asked.

“I think,” she said, biting her lip as she looked you over, “something you might like.”

She led you by the hand over to the bed and sat down beside you. You watched curiously as she rifled through one of her dresser drawers.

“Now,” she said, and she glanced at you cautiously, almost nervously, “you can say no, if this isn’t something you’d be comfortable with.”

“Alright,” you nodded.

From the drawer, she pulled a contraption of neatly folded adjustable straps and a moderately sized black toy. It was smooth but vaguely cock-shaped in nature, and it bent slightly about two-thirds of the way up into a different sort of shape, but obviously with a similar sort of function as the longer end.

The phrase _double-ended_ crossed your mind.

You cleared your throat and looked up at her again tentatively.

“It won’t hurt,” you said slowly, “will it?”

“Not unless you want it to, dear,” she said with a small, comforting but lewd smile.

“Okay,” you said.

“Is that a yes, then?”

“Yes,” you said, nodding slowly. “I’ll try it.”

* * *

You watched from the center of the bed, still fully dressed, legs crisscrossed in front of you, as she stood and shrugged her dressing gown off onto the floor, finding it hard to breathe as she smiled at you, peering playfully over the tops of her glasses. She made a real show of taking her nightgown off, too, and you felt a heat that was something more than warmth, and much more than pleasant, spread through your whole body at the sight. You had never seen of so much of her, her narrow hips and the gentle curve of her waist, her small, beautiful breasts. You yearned to feel her skin against yours again.

Anxiously, you glanced over to the door to make sure one last time that it definitely was locked, and of course, it was. You hoped the secret service agent down the hall still had his earbuds in because already you weren’t sure you’d be able to keep quiet.

“It’s fine, darling,” she assured you, sensing your anxiety and coming over to the edge of the bed. She stroked your cheek and kissed your lips sweetly. “Don’t worry. We’re fine.”

“If they find out…”

“They won’t,” she said. “You needn’t fret so.”

She smiled at you reassuringly, staying there with you until you returned the smile with one of your own. Then, offering you a slyer sort of grin and biting her lip, she grabbed the harness from the place where she’d left it and stood to put it on.

“Alright?” she asked, her voice low and calm as she got back into the bed in front of you.

You nodded.

“Let’s take this off, hmm?” she said, touching the shoulder of your dressing gown.

Slowly, you slid it off. She laid you back and propped herself up beside you on one elbow, and she touched her fingertips to your cheek, sliding them down and under your chin to angle your face toward hers, and she kissed you. Her hand was on your thigh then, sliding upwards, inching your nightgown up with it.

You shuddered, and you kissed her more urgently, sighing softly when she slipped her hand under the waistband of your panties. On instinct, you parted your legs slightly and angled your hips toward her.

“You’re so wet,” she breathed out between kisses. One of her fingers slipped between your labia and you groaned into the kiss, pressing your hips forward. “Such a filthy girl.”

You reached up and buried a hand in the hair at the back of her head, holding her close. Effortlessly, she slid a finger into you, then another, up to the last knuckle, curling and uncurling them, twisting them slightly inside you.

“_Hmph_,” you moaned into the kiss.

“Is that good?” she asked, breaking away to look at your face as it contorted in pleasure. “You like my fingers inside you?”

“_Yes_,” you breathed, and almost cried out at the feeling of her thumb pressing into your clit and circling it agonizingly slowly, in time with her fingers. “Oh, God, _yes_. _There_.”

She stopped suddenly, and you opened your eyes to see a smug half-grin playing at one side of her mouth. She removed her hand from between your legs and brought her fingers up to her mouth to suck your juices off them.

“Patience,” she murmured, pressing her lips once more to yours, not quite long enough, before moving down to kneel at your feet.

She pushed your legs apart and ducked down between them to press her lips instead to the inside of your thigh, kissing higher until she got to your panties, then she moved up to your tummy, pushing your nightgown up higher. You found yourself almost content to let her stay like that, pressing her soft, warm lips to your skin, leaving enough moisture to cool your skin when the air took their place.

Part of you, though, wanted to rut your hips into her, to feel her hands or her mouth or that black silicone cock between your legs.

But you waited.

Patience, she had told you.

You’d try that, you decided, and you watched eagerly as she hooked her fingers into the waistband of your panties.

“You really want this, don’t you?” she asked, pausing.

Your eyes widened.

“You want me to fuck you,” she went on. “Don’t you?”

You whimpered as she kissed your hip and ran her tongue over your skin. She slid your panties down your legs and off, and tossed them to the floor. Then she got up on her knees between your legs.

“Say it,” she said.

“I…”

“Come on,” she said. “Just say it and I’ll do it.”

“I want you, Ash,” you said.

She leaned forward, burying her face in your neck, kissing it gently. Her breath was hot and wet against your skin, sending a shiver through your whole body.

“What is it you want, love?” she whispered.

“I want you to fuck me,” you said quickly. “_Please_.”

You pressed your hips up into hers but she just pushed them down again.

“Alright,” she said, and she guided the tip of her silicone cock into you, earning a sharp gasp.

It slid in easily with little resistance, filling you so beautifully. She pulled back slowly, sliding it out some, then slammed her hips forward again, pushing it all the way back in.

“Oh, fuck,” you sighed, and she laughed.

You wrapped your arms around her, holding fast to her shoulders as she pounded into you. The sound of her breathing came hard and fast in time with her hips, and every now and then you could have sworn her utter a soft moan, right next to your ear as the toy fucked into her at the same time. She hooked a hand behind your knee and wrapped your leg around her waist, changing the angle slightly and pressing deeper into you.

“You’re so beautiful,” she said, stroking your cheek as she looked down at you, her forehead almost touching yours. “You look even prettier than I imagined you would, you know.”

“_Hng_,” you moaned, your eyes falling shut again momentarily as a wave of pleasure rolled over you, a mere preamble of what was to come. “Well, thanks,” you laughed. “I’m kind of enjoying the view…_oh, God_…myself.”

She smiled sweetly before leaning down to kiss along your jaw, back to the spot below your ear on the side of your neck. There, she started to suck and bite gently, drawing another low moan from you. Her hand slid up your torso to your breasts, and she rolled one of your nipples between her thumb and forefinger, pinching it gently. Your body arched into hers, your hips started to move somewhat with hers, and she moaned, barely audible but not unnoticed, into your neck.

You gasped. “I’m almost—_Oh_.”

Her hand left your nipple and slipped between your bodies to rub at your clit. In moments, you were there. You bit your lip to keep from crying out as your pleasure reached its peak. Your walls clenched and unclenched around the toy inside you, clenched and unclenched, and she slowed to a stop, peppering your skin with feather-light kisses and holding your body close to hers.

“That’s good,” she whispered, her lips at your forehead. “You did so well.”

You let out a final whimper-like moan as she pulled out. “Oh, God,” you sighed. “That was…”

“Yeah?” she chuckled, kissing your temple.

She loosened the harness and shimmied it off before pulling the duvet up over both of you. As soon as she did, however, there was a knock at the door.

She sighed heavily. “Yes?” she called.

“Uh, Miss Ash?” the American secret service agent said, his voice muffled through the heavy wooden door.

You quickly pulled your nightgown back down, all the way over your legs, and hurried to put your dressing gown back on.

“Yes, Rogers?” she said, getting up and pulling a different, more modest nightgown from the wardrobe than the one she’d been wearing before.

“The boy’s upset,” he said. “He had a nightmare. He wants to see you and he says he’d like a glass of water, if that’s alright with you.”

“Yes, sir. Be there in just a mo,” she called, and she looked at you. “We’re not finished,” she whispered, smiling as she tied her dressing gown tightly around her waist and headed toward the door.


End file.
